7 Deadly Sins of Joseph Anza
by Amorye
Summary: Joseph Anza has been a naughty boy. A collection of fanfics showing the 7 Deadly Capital Sins. Read and Review. COMPLETE.
1. Pride

**7 Deadly Sins of Joseph Anza**  
_Joseph Anza has been a naughty boy. A collection of fanfics showing the 7 Deadly Capital Sins._

Hey there. I was just going over my Christian Living notes, and well, watching Fillmore, so my the imaginary lightbulb of ideas went off in my head, and here I am, writing it. Hah. Anyway, there's no default pairing and age. Be warned that there will be some mature themes involved and some cursing. Hope you enjoy, and please review.

I might even write one of these for other characters as well. Danny's going to be interesting.

Pride is so hard to write for, yet so easy to feel! Gah. Well, I'm up for any self-challenges, so yeah, I'm not giving up on this.

Oh, and **remember:**

_I do not own Fillmore! and any of its characters. What I'm writing is merely a time passer and a medium of entertainment for the readers. I will not be responsible for people that read content that they are not to read, because I will state directly what things you can expect from the fanfic._

**PRIDE**  
_"I'm in trouble because I'm normal and slightly arrogant. A lot of people don't like themselves and I happen to be totally in love with myself."_

Fifteen-year-old Joseph Aspen Anza had a lot to be proud of. He was tall, athletic, smart, charismatic, played the guitar and sang well, was probably one of the most good-looking guys at X High School, and had nearly every girl he passed falling under his spell, and every other guy wanting to be him. He wasn't very wealthy, but he was well-off enough to study in the Ivy Leagues. He'd fall in love with himself if it were possible. But nah, he's not gay. Nor a narcissist. Wait, _maybe_ a narcissist. Hell, you'd think his life was perfect. It wasn't, but he made it seem like it was.

He wasn't the most popular guy at school. He was enough to be noticed by people, and could remain anonymous enough for people not to recognize him. He only had a small group of close friends, but had a lot of others too. He had a couple of people that secretly and openly hated him, and most of these people were ones he busted for small-time crimes, because who likes spending time confined within four walls, doing nothing aside from being forced to think about what they'd done? Do you? Didn't think so.

He wasn't president of anything, nor a majorly big star in track or basketball, but for some reason, he had a fanclub.

He was reserved, timid, but smooth. That was probably why he was so good with the ladies.

But despite all this, he still wasn't happy. Not completely. He received a lot of compliments, but he acted like he it wasn't true. How modest. Whenever someone would say how good he was, he would smile, say that it was nothing and that he was just your average Joe, yet feel secretly happy that they noticed. Yet this wasn't enough for him to be satisfied. He wanted love. But he didn't want to show that vulnerable side of himself. He didn't cry. He didn't show emotions. He was known to be the master of self-control. He was the most composed officer in the force. Even though something had hit home, he didn't cry. He'd have a straight face on, ready to hold anyone who needed him. He wanted to be the strong one. His idea of being a true man was to stand up for everyone, and hide his emotions.

But right now, all he wanted to do was curl up and cry. He'd just broken things off with Karen. It just wasn't working for them. They were perfect for each other, he just knew it. He took the chance of love with her, because he felt she was the one. But as time passed, the spark was gone. It was all routine and obligatory to him already, not voluntary. He wasn't seeing her the first thing in the morning and the last thing before he went to sleep. And that wasn't good. He had been too caught up doing his work and attending to his friends, that he didn't feel Karen slipping away until it was too late. He was too self-centered and selfish, that's what he was. He hated seeing that look on her face, which was a mixture of sadness and the realization of the truth that they were never meant to be. He remembered the exact words she said, "I still love you, but you're right. It's not working between us."

He sighed. He took a walk by the pier; it always calmed him down. And the clear view of the night sky helped too.

He sat on the edge of the boardwalk and kicked his feet in the water. He relished the feeling of the cold water lapping against his leg. He splashed some water ahead. He remembered when Karen pushed him in the water. He was shocked at first, but he pulled her down as well, wetting her new clothes, but she laughed and kissed him. He smiled at the memory, and found himself touching his lips. He sighed again, as tears formed in his eyes. He shook his head vigorously, but it only made him want to cry more, because he and Karen, they were nothing more than distant memories. He blinked, as a salty tear cascaded down his cheek. He didn't bother wiping it away. No one could see him. He sniffled, staring at the night sky. He saw Taurus, Karen's sign. Another tear slid down, because he remembered again.

_"Look up at the sky, Karen."_

_"Where?" _

_"Look. Beside Orion, the one with Riegl, that bright bluish-white star, and Betelguese, the yellow-orange colored star, is Taurus. It's for you."_

He was sobbing by now. It was his first heartbreak. Yes, things weren't working out, but he didn't treasure those moments before as he did now. He still loved her, but not enough. He missed her. Already. He felt as if a big part of him was just ripped out. And it was hard to survive without it.

"Joe? Is that you?" said a quiet, feminine voice.

He tucked his head in and brought his knees to his chest.

The girl neared him, and a soft, cold hand tilted his chin up. It was Ingrid.

"Hey." she said, smiling. "Here." She handed over a tissue, which he gratefully accepted. She sat down beside him.

"So, what happened?"

"We're over." he said, sniffling. He sighed, and took a few deep breaths to calm himself. "I... don't know. I-It just wasn't working. I didn't do enough. I didn't love her enough. Who was I, to think I was enough for her? I was too busy caught up in what I had to do, I neglected to be with her. I'd never realized how much she meant to me... until it was all over."

He started sobbing again. "I can't take it anymore, Ingrid. I feel like I could die."

When he said that, Ingrid was moved. Joseph was known to be able to endure extreme amounts of mental and physical difficulty, but when it came to matters of the heart, it seems he couldn't have handled it much. He was scared. Her eyes softened, as she held his sobbing form. This was the first time he had shown any other emotion aside from happiness and anger. She held him tight.

"Don't worry. I'm here for you." she said.

Right then, Joseph swallowed his pride. There was a time he had to be true to himself and others. He was a proud, pompous bastard at times, but he was human too.

_There's a lot of things to be proud of. There are things we aren't. Those are the ones we want to hide. But sometimes, you have to face your weaknesses to better yourself. _


	2. Anger

**7 Deadly Sins of Joseph Anza**  
_Joseph Anza has been a naughty boy. A collection of fanfics showing the 7 Deadly Capital Sins._

Thanks for the alerts and faves, but can you guys review? Haha. So I know what you think. I'd appreciate any comment and constructive criticism. Thanks!

Since I did it in the first chapter. I'm going to put morals in the chapters.

Oh, and **remember:**

_I do not own Fillmore! and any of its characters. What I'm writing is merely a time passer and a medium of entertainment for the readers. I will not be responsible for people that read content that they are not to read, because I will state directly what things you can expect from the fanfic._

**ANGER**  
_"Speak when you are angry - and you'll make the best speech you'll ever regret."_

It was a widely known fact that Joseph Anza was a stoic master of self-control. Even when angered, he wouldn't buckle. Unless you pissed him off enough, which was rare. Only a handful of people knew what could set him off edge. One of these things would be when you make a girl cry. He'd get in your face, and either talk up to you or fight. Brawl, in better terms. But he would defend a lady no matter what. It was one of the things he'd learned from bodyguard training. Make sure you protect. No matter who the person was to you, you should protect him or her. No matter what he or she says, you protect. It is your duty as a bodyguard to protect, and only that. Their instructor made sure it was etched clearly into their brains.

Another thing that really pissed him off was when you talked to him about love. He hated seeing couples, he hated romance novels and movies, he cringed whenever he saw two lovers supporting one another, and he hated Valentine's Day. He wanted love, yes, but he didn't want to lose himself to someone else. He had girls from different walks of life falling for him, but he didn't want any of it. Besides, he was only thirteen. Why were intimate relationships important? School and friends were more important than any fling. He didn't have dates to the 8th Grade's Seasonal Proms. He didn't care if people called him a loser. Besides, he wasn't the partying type. He was more of a stay-at-home-and-play-basketball type guy.

If you lie to him, he could get very angry. And it could happen easily. He knew when someone was lying. He wasn't put in the safety patrol for no reason. Usually, he did the interrogation, since Fillmore and Ingrid were mostly busy. And because he was a good talker. He got his point across, and knew how to convince people to talk. His haunting blue eyes were beautiful, yes, but when you pushed lying, they could turn into the most frightening things you could see. It was as if his glare could crack the glass you were holding. He was a silent guy, but knew his moves.

And he held grudges quite long.

But none of those fit the reason why he was angry today.

"My sister's in a fucking coma." he mumbled. He punched his desk, earning some splinters and a very sore hand. It bled, but he didn't care. It didn't hurt as much as he was hurting right now.

"What? Why?" asked Karen, one of his very special friends. She stopped working, and walked over to his desk. His face was sullen, eyes distant. His face was paler than usual. It was either he had been crying all night, or had not slept at all. Karen had a feeling it was both, but seeing how unpredictable Joseph was, you couldn't tell.

He sighed. "I am agoddamned idiot." he all but screamed. He took a deep breath. And another. "I didn't know she was doing this. Why couldn't Celle just tell anyone anything? I was trying to be a good brother, but she kept taking so many risks that I couldn't help but get angry! God, I wish she were more careful. I wish I knew better about her. And we just had to fight yesterday. Oh, I am _such_ a good brother. I am _so_ good. If it weren't for me, she'd be well and walking right now!"

"Joe, it's not your fault." she said, tucking back her black hair. "Look, you fought.But it wasn't you that made her sick."

"No! It _was_! God, if I weren't so careless with my words she wouldn't have cut herself! I had no idea what she was doing until she stopped answering her door. Fuck it. I am such a bastard." he was breathing deeply, practically growling. Joseph's sister, Jade Asceline, was known to be one of X's biggest risk takers. She was on about every extreme sports team, unlike her older brother who preferred traditional sports and office work. He loved her dearly, but sometimes she got on his nerves, though he'd never admitted it. He put his face to his hands. "I have Ingrid to thank for lock picking."

She went around him and stroked his hair. "Why don't you tell me the whole thing? Joe, sometimes, it's better to talk and vent out your frustration. You're always too reserved and self-kept. Sometimes it's not good to be hiding what you're feeling. After all, we're all human."

He sighed, lowering his head. "I just... oh, hell. Here's how it started. Sit down. It's going to be a pretty long one."

She obliged, and sat on the chair in front of his desk. She leaned against the table.

"Okay, so sibling rivalry was never big on me and Celle. We were tight, but you know her. She loves trouble, and trouble loves her. Lately, she's been slipping in some of her classes, and I couldn't figure out why. Sure, Asceline isn't the brightest student out there, but the lowest she'd ever gotten was a C- on a test. But lately, I've seen that she's been getting Ds and Fs. I don't know why. I see her studying and doing her homework every night. I didn't understand why a hard worker like her was failing, even in math, which was her favorite subject. She got As and Bs all the time, and was one of the best students in class. These past weeks, I haven't been able to talk to her much. She was becoming more distant to me. She was always busy, and when she wasn't she'd spend time sleeping or practicing. I missed her, I really did.

So I went to make my own investigation. That's why you've caught me talking to her teachers a lot these past weeks. I wanted to try and find out what she was doing in class, so I could trace her problem. Well, as it turned out, she was always sleeping or doodling in class. If not, she'd be staring out the window, as if she couldn't get out there anymore. I didn't understand why she was so unhappy. I checked with her friends, who also noticed the same things. But she apparently told no one why she was like that. Not even her best friend, Kate."

"Wow, must've been really bad, huh." commented Karen. Joseph nodded.

"It was. One day, I told Vallejo I needed to get home early. I'd told Folsom about my sister, and she agreed to let me go. Teachers reported to her about my sister's behavior. So I followed her around. And I haveFIllmore to thank for the stealth skills. Anyway, I followed her around until she went home. I thought she'd be going directly home, since everything she did at school was pretty normal. But I was surprised to learn that she took Dementia, which was completely the opposite direction of home."

"Wait, isn't that place, like, scammer, squatter central?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

He nodded, his eyes as hard as stone. Sighing, he continued. "It is. I followed her, of course. I, myself, was frightened to be there. What more her? A bouncer could go in there and come out traumatized. It's empty, haunted, and scary as hell. Miracle no one there gets out here. Anyway, I saw her go into this abandoned building. I peeked through the windows, and I was pained to see her being sexually harassed. She wasn't raped or anything, but they were _touching_ her. I was going to go in, but some son of a bitch caught me, and I had to run off. Load of bull. I was a stupid coward.

When she returned home later, about 2 hours after, I told her I wanted to talk. I told her to come into my room. She hesitated, but I left the door unlocked for her to run out if she was scared I might do the same thing to her. I told her I knew what she was doing. She, of course, denied it. I told her I followed her after school. She was obviously upset that I did.

_"Asceline. Can we please talk? Now. It's important." said Joseph, who stood by the door frame. _

_"Uh, okay. Where?" she replied, scratching her head._

_"In my room. Go." he said, leading her up the stairs. When the siblings entered, he closed the door, but left it unlocked. He noticed the hesitation in her eyes when he shut the door. He took a breath._

_"Asceline. I know what you're doing. Why are you doing it?"_

_She paled, but didn't show any expression. She knew him. She was trying to hide from him. "I'm not doing anything, okay? Just hanging by school."_

_Joseph sighed. "I followed you, Celle. And I didn't like what I saw. What the hell was that guy doing to you? Better yet, how the hell did you get there and why do you know him?" _

_Her jaw dropped. "What? Joseph, how could you invade my privacy! That's my business, not yours. This is my body, and I do what I want with it."_

_"Asceline, it is my business when you're being harassed! Look at you! You have bruises. Your grades are slipping! You're losing your touch with the world! Your friends! Mom! Dad! Me. Sis, why are you doing this?"_

_"Joseph, you wouldn't understand. I want this."_

My eyes could have flamed when she said that she wanted that. It was a lie. I know it is. She was being forced to do it against her will. That made me angrier. She was my sister, and she didn't deserve shit like that. I told her that I didn't believe what she was saying.

_He let out an exasperated sigh. "Asceline, what the fuck is that supposed to mean? You want sex? I don't believe you. You're too young for things like this. I don't believe that you're doing this willingly. I think you're doing this because that dipshit is forcing you to do it! Why are you succumbing to him? Couldn't you tell me so I could help you? Sis, you know you can talk to me about anything. Whatever you need, I'll try to get it. Just don't put yourself in harm's way!" he all but yelled._

_"I love him!" she cried, tears falling down her face. "Joseph, I don't want to leave him. Yes, he may be forcing me to do this, but I don't want him to leave me!"_

_He groaned, his face contorting into a mixture of anger, disappointment, and sadness. "Oh my God, Celle! Of all things, I NEVER expected you to sink this low! Why would you give yourself to a man that doesn't love you, but lusts after you? Sis, this isn't right! You're hurting yourself more than giving yourself happiness!" Joseph shook his head, fighting back the tears._

_"HE LOVES ME, BRO. JUST BECAUSE YOU'VE NEVER EXPERIENCED LOVE, DOESN'T MEAN YOU HAVE TO JUDGE ME FOR IT!"_

_SLAP._

That was my mistake. I was so stupid to have done that. I should've been more careful with what I did and said, because I had no idea how sensitive and vulnerable she was at that time. My ire got the best of me. I was so stupid. I am an idiot, Karen, an idiot." he said, sighing. He closed his eyes, fighting to regain his composure. He did, and eventually continued with the story.

"She ran out of the room, crying. I heard her slam her door, and all I could do was fall to the floor and listen to her cries.

_After his hand connected with her face, she stared at him with wide eyes brimming with tears._

_"Never did I expect you to sink this low." she said, running out of the room.  
_

I was shaking, and trying not to cry. I was scared. I'd never seen her so hurt before. I didn't mean for it to get so far. I didn't want that to happen. She enraged me too much that I... lost control." he said, biting his lip. His eyes were clouding with tears, but he refused to let them fall. Karen held his hand, encouraging him to continue.

"I'd never felt so bad my entire life. She went silent just a few minutes after she locked herself in, and I was still trying to work up the courage to apologize to her. I decided to go get her her favorite apple tarts from the store in Kesslers. I went out, and bought a box for her. Those apple-cinnamon tarts were her absolute favorite, and usually cheered her up. It was worth a shot. And so, I went back home about half an hour later, because I'd neglected to bring fare with me. So I had to walk.

I entered the house and brought the food up with me. I knocked on her door.

_"Celle? You still there? Listen, I'm sorry. I guess I was so enraged I couldn't control myself. I didn't mean to hurt you." he sighed. "Listen, I got you something. Might wanna come out and take it."_

_He frowned. Usually she'd retort or something by now._

_He knocked again. "Celle? Celle? Open up!" He repeated this several times in a row._

_"Celle? Celle! Hey, open up! Celle? CELLE!" he cried, frantically banging on her door. Just then, he remembered the credit card trick Ingrid taught him. He pulled it out, and successfully opened the door._

_"CELLE!" _

And... there she was." he said, shaking his head sadly. "She was there, on the floor, eyes open and glazed, and her arms with a huge collection of cuts. It was horrible. She was slowly killing herself and no one knew. That was why she was paler. That was why she was weakening. It was the sad, cold truth."

She squeezed his hand and allowed him to collect himself. "Joe, you did that because you wanted to protect her. And who could blame you? You did what you could. It's not your fault."

"The blood. God, the blood. Thank the Lord no news crew went there when I was. And thankfully they weren't covering it yet. Ugh. Fucking media people, always trying to get into others' lives. Oh, God, it was awful. It was everywhere. She was in shock when I got there, because she'd lost too much. Thankfully I had my phone, because I could never gain any strength to go down the hall and get it. When I got help, I think I passed out or something, and the next thing I knew, she was in a coma. I'd never seen Mom and Dad so... quiet." he said. tugging on his jacket sleeve. Karen stared into his eyes, but he looked away, and she took off his hand. She pulled his sleeve up, and sure enough, there it was. A neat, fresh cut.

"Joseph, how could you?"

His icy orbs were swimming in a pool of tears. "I acted on rage, Karen. I couldn't help it."

They sat in silence for a while, when Vallejo came out of his office.

He raised an eyebrow. "Anza. You get any sleep last night?"

He shook his head. "Not a wink."

"Well, go get some, cause Folsom's giving you the day off. Anything happen?"

He nodded. "A lot." he replied, slamming the door shut behind him.

A few weeks later, Joseph woke up at the hospital bed beside Asceline. He'd slept there the night before, not bothering to leave her side. He was afraid of any moment being her last. He'd donated blood every so often, since they were both of AB positive blood type. His parents were hesitant, but he pushed them that he wanted to do this. For her. Since ABs could receive fromany of the three other types, it wasn't much of a problem, but Joseph wanted to ensure she got the best.

Her face was significantly rosier than it was weeks ago. She was looking much better. He smiled, and held her hand. It jerked, and squeezed his.

He nearly gasped. "Celle? You there?"

"Yeah. I am."

_Sometimes you just need to keep your mouth shut. Remember, that sometimes, words can hurt more than actions. Just put yourself in their shoes before judging them. You can't control what you feel, but you can certainly control what you say and do._


	3. Envy

**7 Deadly Sins of Joseph Anza**  
_Joseph Anza has been a naughty boy. A collection of fanfics showing the 7 Deadly Capital Sins._

Like I said, unexpected pairings. I'm all for it. XD If you don't like the pair, just say so, but don't flame me. I'd rather a mature criticism than a bashing, immature flame.

And the oneshots are not related. If you think they are, fine. But I didn't intend them to be, aight? This one's gonna be a bit lighthearted, but still a bit... sentimental and dramatic at parts.

Oh, and **remember:**

_I do not own Fillmore! and any of its characters. What I'm writing is merely a time passer and a medium of entertainment for the readers. I will not be responsible for people that read content that they are not to read, because I will state directly what things you can expect from the fanfic._

**ENVY**  
"_Envy is the art of counting the other fellow's blessings instead of your own._"

"So, what was life like here back then?" Ingrid asked, playing with Joseph's bluish-black hair. "I mean, before I got here."

"Mmm, not any better than it is now." he said, kissing her neck, which earned him a few giggles and a kiss back. They were seated under a tree in near the school pier, which was their special place.

"Safety patrol love! Get that!" yelled a pretty girl with brown hair and deep blue eyes. The geeky kid beside her took their picture and scurried off.

"What in the bloody hell?" Ingrid said, raising an eyebrow.

Joseph sighed. "Georgina Slater. Always following me around because I busted her once for trying to sabotage the school newspaper in order for her to start her own. God, I don't get it. She coulda just signed up to work for the paper. Now she runs the school gossip website, which, no one else knows is her."

"X Marks the Gossip Spot. Weak name. But hey. Why do _you_ know?"

He laughed. "That's another reason why. I saw her working on it in the computer lab, and she freaked. I promised I wouldn't tell, but I can trust you, I'm sure. So now she's prying into every affair I have and every mistake I make and publicizing it."

She stared at him. "And you don't mind?"

He chuckled. "Nah. I got nothing to hide. Besides, I wanna let the world know I've got the best girl out there as mine."

She pushed his arm playfully. "Aww, that's so sweet." She pushed him down and kissed him. She pulled off a little later, and lay down beside him. "So talk. Who were you with before me?"

He frowned, turning his head towards her. "Why?"

"Well, I want to know who to watch out for. I don't intend to share you anytime soon."

He blushed. "Well, there's Lianne Green, a cheerleader who was just too clingy. Audrey Klein, member of the Fashion Club, and a relative of Anne Klein, but we didn't work out because I moved from New York to here. Um, Christy Archer, a beautiful Spanish girl, but she was just here for a month. And then there's... a special relationship with..." he trailed off, turning his head up towards the tree branches.

"Who?" She gripped his hand.

"Er... I don't think you'll like me if I tell you." he said, looking the other direction.

"Oh come on, Joe. It was the past. I'm not going to judge you for that." she said, rolling over to her front.

"Oh, fine. Just don't laugh and don't interrupt." he groaned. "I told no one about this, and he didn't either."

Ingrid's jaw dropped. _He?_ Of all people, Joseph was the _last_ person she expected to like... _guys._ She found _some_ gay guys hot(don't tell), but her own boyfriend was a different story. Not that he wasn't hot, but it was just weird to think about.

"Oh, come on! You're kidding. No. You are." She earned a glare. "Okay, you aren't. But who? Come on, I'm sure he's pretty hot."

He rolled his eyes and sat up. "It's Wayne. Wayne Legitt." He raised his hand, indicating to her that he wanted to be finished before she should say anything. She understood, and kept quiet. "He was my best friend back then, until Fillmore came along, at least. I was going to be his partner since Danya Wesley quit. She wanted to 'pursue further and better endeavors,' that's why. Then Fillmore joined the force. I was envious. I mean, I liked Fillmore. He was a nice guy. But because Wayne and I were tight, then it was him and Fillmore, and I kind of started ignoring him. He tried getting to me, but I didn't want to talk. I guess I missed him a lot.

Finally, he found me sitting at the docks one night, trying to clear my head. I'd forgotten that he knew where I loved to be at when I was stressed. That time, he heard that my grandparents passed away. It was one of the most painful experiences of my life. My grandparents were the people I loved to talk to. I barely ever saw them. I guess I was just sad to see them go. Nothing hits me like my family, Ingrid.

So he talked to me."

_"Hey." said a very familiar voice. He kicked a rock. "I was hoping to have... found you here." he said, nervously._

_Joseph didn't reply. He just stared out at the quiet lake, watching the lights play on the dark water. He enjoyed the serenity of the area. With Wayne around, it was practically impossible to focus on the quietness of the lake. He felt a hand grip his shoulder, and stiffened._

_"J, I know you're mad. You've been avoiding me too much. Listen, I... need to talk to you."_

_Joseph remained silent. Wayne knew he was listening, and tried to pretend he wasn't. He sighed in exasperation. "Joseph, please say something. I know you're listening. Please, just talk to me. I need you."_

_Joseph's head turned slightly, and he cocked his head towards the direction of the rocks. They walked and sat on a rock each. _

_"So... I heard about your grandparents. I'm so--"_

_Joseph sliced a hand through the air. "Sorry? Where were you when I needed a friend? I was alone facing my pain. I kept myself as strong as I could outside, but when I was alone, I cracked. I couldn't take it, but I forced myself. Where were those words of reassurance, even though they're cliché? I needed those, no matter how useless it seemed."_

_Wayne bit his lip. "I know, I've been a crappy friend. I just..." he sighed. "I don't know. I can't explain my feelings for you."_

_Joseph raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"_

"Wait, what? He said that? Oh my God. How old were you then?"

"Twelve. Believe that. I don't get it, why we were "too mature for our years," as Dad put it, but we were. Must've been all the seriousness of the things we were trying to fix as Safety Patrollers. Anyway, he told me stuff. Stuff I never thought I'd hear from him. It led me to wonder, who was this Wayne? I didn't know who was talking."

_"J. You know I care for you. I'm always here. When Fillmore came along, I just needed time off. I don't know. I grew too attached to you, and I needed to get away. I wanted to talk to you, but I was afraid to say something... that could hurt you."_

_"Wayne, I can take care of myself. I've withheld more pain than you think."_

_"I didn't want to make it any worse. I know you've had a rough year. And... I'm afraid it's going to get worse."_

_Joseph's face turned into a look of disgust. "What the hell, Wayne, what the hell? Just tell me what you want to say!"_

_He sighed. "J, I'm moving. Next year. To Tennessee. I don't want to. But I have to."_

_Joseph threw a rock into the water. "Great, just what I need. I'm losing everyone. God, what is wrong with me? I am such a loser. I think I should go buy a life. Because I'm not using mine." _

_"J, don't say that." Wayne said quietly. "You'll always have a special place in me. Trust me. Why do you think I'm telling you all this? J, I care for you. More than you would ever know. J, I think I care for you more than I know." he said, his voice breaking at the last sentence. "J, I don't know why, but I can't let you go."_

_Joseph was shocked by the statement. He slowly neared his friend, and embraced him. They both needed it. He felt Wayne breaking down in his arms, and allowed him to lean on him. Wayne was always the one who made him laugh. Ever since they were kids, neighbors, in fact. They annoyed their parents to the limit, and knew how to sneak out of trouble and charm their parents. They made ridiculous jokes and would laugh about it for hours. Never did he see Wayne so... broken._

_"You see, this is why I needed you. I wanted someone to talk to. Mom and Dad are divorcing. Only you would understand. Fillmore doesn't know them so well." he said, in between sobs. "I don't know why I feel so strongly about this. Maybe--"_

_"Shh." said Joseph, placing a finger on his lips. "Enough talking. I think... it's just that misery likes company better than words." he said, smiling._

_Wayne smiled back._

"And Wayne did the unthinkable. God, if anyone saw us, we were screwed. Patrollers, are not allowed to have same-sex relationships. Others were, but I'm not giving up my position. I worked too hard for it. But I guess we both needed it. I... guess we just missed each other."

"Oh my God, Joe. He kissed you? So was he your first?" Ingrid asked, a little hesitant.

"No." he assured. "It was Audrey."

_Wayne looked into his crystal eyes. One of the most enchanting features about his friend. He saw calmness. He saw him, relieved to find a friend back. Joseph was about three inches taller, so he pulled his head down to meet his lips._

Ingrid grinned sheepishly. "So how was he?"

He tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. "Well... let's just say, whoever kisses him next is a lucky girl."

"Or guy." added Ingrid, whose eyes sparkled mischievously. "I'm envious, Anza."

"No one kisses like you, I." he assured, inching closer to her. Mmm. He loved Ingrid's cologne, or whatever it was. It was a mix of rose and sandalwood, as far as he knew. It was the girliest thing she had, because she was not very girly. She wasn't a tomboy either. She was more of a gothic girl. And he loved that about her. She was unique.

"Can I start calling you J too?" she asked. "Joseph is such a mouthful."

Joseph pretended to be hurt. "Excuse me? Ingrid takes longer to pronounce!"

"Whatever, both six letters, both two syllables. We're a match, so neither is."

"You win. Come on, let's get inside. Looks like Vallejo's looking for you." he said, gesturing to the window. Vallejo was mouthing off to Fillmore, most likely because of more breakages. Ingrid laughed.

"Never heard you laugh so much, I."

"Well, some part of Wayne was left on you. The ability to make people laugh. You make me smile like no other. And you have Wayne to thank for that." she said, emphasizing his name. "You should call him."

_"Here. Take it. Open it whenever you want. I don't care when. I'll just be waiting for you."_

Joseph stared blankly at the year-old envelope. Would he keep his word? He slid his finger through the seal, and pulled out the paper inside. It was a folded note. He took a breath before opening it. He and Wayne could not keep in touch. He barely used the computer, and hardly had the time to write. Now that he had the time, maybe he could start.

He unfolded the note, written in his neat, small handwriting.

_Hey. So I'm leaving today. I really don't want to. I hope... you forgive me for being such a jerk. I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention to you when you needed me. You were always there for me, and I thought you weren't. I just hope you understand that you've become a part of me. A part I need to let go but can't. You'll never be my past. No matter where I am, I'll always think of you as more than a best friend. You're a special friend. The most important one. J, I've never met anyone that changed me the way you changed me. _

_We can't be together, and I've accepted that. It's against so many things that we took an oath to stand for. But I can't fight what I feel. J, I just can't help it. I don't know. I just... care for you. Too much. Too much for my own good. You're taking over me, but it's not your fault. I find you perfect in every way. Those eyes of yours haunt me. So expressive, so... you. I know what you feel. You say nothing, but your eyes tell the story. They remind me of a cold winter night, my favorite season. That icy shade is just... alluring. I guess that's how this stuff goes. Remember when we used to make fun of the mismatches we thought our parents were? Well, now I get it. Imperfection is perfection when you love, and for the record, know I love you, and always will._

_This sounds so funny, since I've known you since K-class. Wow, that all seems so long ago. It's as if I were looking into a past life. Maybe I am, because things change so much, and so fast. Too fast. Pretty soon we'll be going to Harvard, checking out girls at bars, dating, eventually marrying and having kids. I don't know what the future will bring me. I just hope it'll be as great as or better than the memories I've had there. My room is bare as I'm writing this. It just hurts to see it. I feel like a part of my life was stripped away from me. It was too soon to move. I can't do this. I can't leave. If only I could stay. But I can't. God, I've never cried this much since first grade, when my first tooth was pulled out! I suppose it was funny to my mom. I was a crazy kid, as you know. I jumped off playground sets, stood on the swings, and rollerbladed down that scary slope. Man. _

_Well, no matter where I am, this'll always be home. Always. _

_There's only so much to say. I love saying hellos, but goodbyes are just so painful. I never want to say goodbye to you. I know we'll probably cross paths sooner or later, but then again, we can never be. And things will never be the same. I'm scared to let go of the past and what we never were. It hurts. So much. Oh, God. I'm missing you already. Promise me you'll take care of yourself. Find a girl. Don't be afraid to love. Enjoy your life. That'll make me happier. _

_Joseph Aspen Anza. We'll see each other again. With a heavy heart, I'm closing this letter. I'm afraid I'm running short of ink, paper, and time. I hope the ink lasts till the end. Just as our friendship. _

_**WNL.**_

_P.S. You still owe me fifty bucks!_

* * *

My envy lost me a friend. But in the end, it all worked out. I have a beautiful girlfriend, a better life, good grades. Life just couldn't get any better. Sure, I missed him. Wayne was everything I wanted to be. In envy, I guess I tried too hard to be better than him. But I wound up spending time with him, and he became a friend to me. When he and Fillmore became best friends, I got envious. I ignored him. I just focused on myself. I wanted to prove myself better than them. But I lost. And things went down from there. My grandparents died, my grades slipped, I became detached... I hurt myself. And by hurting myself I hurt others. 

I envied Wayne. But then I realized his life was no easier than mine. Guess I was too judgmental. My envy. My fall.

_We are sometimes blinded by our own envy. We don't realize that we too have qualities that other people wish to have. We want so badly to be someone else that it becomes an obsession. We jump to conclusions in our envy. Envy is inevitable. But we just need to control our actions, before envy turns to rage, rage to violence, and violence to destruction._


	4. Sloth

**7 Deadly Sins of Joseph Anza**  
_Joseph Anza has been a naughty boy. A collection of fanfics showing the 7 Deadly Capital Sins._

Yes, what was I thinking writing slash? XD I just like Wayne. And since Joseph's my favorite character... well, I just wanted to try pairing them. And I know Aspen is a place. I just used that as his second name to allude to his eyes. It's the most enchanting feature of any person for me.

And this is going to be short. And more lighthearted than the earlier chapters.

Oh, and **remember:**

_I do not own Fillmore! and any of its characters. What I'm writing is merely a time passer and a medium of entertainment for the readers. I will not be responsible for people that read content that they are not to read, because I will state directly what things you can expect from the fanfic._

**SLOTH  
**_"Laziness is nothing more than the habit of resting before you get tired."_

Joseph Anza was not exactly a hard worker. He was pretty spoiled, and did most things effortlessly. He got good grades without seriously studying. His teachers were complaining about his unused potential. He was in all the AP classes X offered, but he was just so _goddamned _lazy. Usually an incentive would help, but it was hard to come up with them since he could get pretty much anything he wanted.

Today was the start of the week-long Spring Break. Unfortunately, that meant parties. Three, at the least, in that one week, since his Parisian-born mother was a fashion designer. And well, she got invited to the releases of spring collections. She always insisted that her family come along. He wasn't too big on fashion, because clothes were meant to be worn and protect the wearer. Sure, maybe look good too, but did a _seasonal _collection need to come out all the time? And yes, he'd attend his mother's launches, but not the others'. He barely knew anyone there, save his family and maybe some relatives.

So, this spring break, he decided to skip one of the parties while feigning illness. All he wanted was to sleep. The day before, he'd stayed till seven in the evening at X to finish updating the database, which everyone else had neglected to update. So it was his job since he was early that day. Then, he had not one, not two, but _three _very long, very tiring chases that day. Heck, he was tired. He deserved the rest.

His brother frowned at him, while he sat in his room, drinking some hot tea. "You're faking it, bro."

Joseph grinned. "Jealous?"

He gave him a dark glare. "Hell yeah. I don't see how you thought of this before I did."

Joseph laughed, then coughed, just in case his parents heard. "I'm a fucking genius, Jared."

Jared rolled his eyes. He threw a pillow at Joseph. "Damn you." he said. "Just wait. I'll find a reason tomorrow."

"Yeah you will." said Joseph, snickering.

"Jared!" called the voice of his mother from downstairs. "Let's go, Chanel awaits!"

He rolled his eyes. "She has a seat reserved for God's sake. Bye, Joseph." he said, shutting the door. "Bastard." he added, before the door closed. Joseph laughed, and fell asleep.

The bright sunlight of only the morning, shone into his bedroom. Joseph rubbed his eyes, and got up, shoving off the pillow on top of him. 8:07, read the large blue digits of his alarm clock. He grabbed his towel and took a shower.

He walked downstairs after changing, and no surprise, saw Jared already making himself some coffee and microwaving some leftover banana bread their mother made the day before. He noticed Joseph, and smirked.

"Well good morning, _Jay-babe_. How was your sleep?" he asked, somewhat in a mocking tone. How in the bloody hell did he know about Ariella's--

Jared laughed, noticing his brother's shocked appearance. "Well, I met this amazing girl _Ariella_," he said, emphasizing her name. Joseph cringed. Sneaky bastard. "and, she simply said the most _wonderful _things about you. You see, she's only a year younger than me, and she told me how _good _you were in--"

"Hey!" yelled Joseph, interjecting. "What the hell?"

Jared burst out laughing. "I think I need to watch out for you more than Asceline, Joseph."

"But we never did-- that, we only-- I mean--" stammered Joseph.

"A-ha! You do have a girlfriend! I'm telling mom!" he yelled, running out of the kitchen.

Joseph groaned. Note to self, NEVER. EVER. Let Jared go alone to these fashion gigs.

_The only way to stop being lazy is to get moving._


	5. Gluttony

**7 Deadly Sins of Joseph Anza**  
_Joseph Anza has been a naughty boy. A collection of fanfics showing the 7 Deadly Capital Sins._

Wow. You guys made me very happy with the reviews. (: Thank you very much!

Another dark chapter. Gluttony is defined as the excessive consumption of any food or drink. I can't see Anza being a food glutton, and since alcohol is a drink, here it is.

Oh, and **remember:**

_I do not own Fillmore! and any of its characters. What I'm writing is merely a time passer and a medium of entertainment for the readers. I will not be responsible for people that read content that they are not to read, because I will state directly what things you can expect from the fanfic._

**GLUTTONY**  
_"Gluttony is an emotional escape, a sign something is eating us."_

Alcohol. Mind-numbing. A remedy to forget. A drink closer to your death. A drink you'll regret. A thing you turn to when everything goes wrong. The wrong thing you turn to when everything's wrong. Too little makes you want you more. It allures you, that beautifully crafted bottle. The sound of the liquid sloshing inside, a growing thirst developing within you. A ticket to forget the harsh reality you're in.

More. Yes. More. Continue. Finish it. You can't stop, now can you? That's it, have another. You're forgetting your problems now, aren't you. Drink, and keep doing so. Soon, you'll forget everything.

Joseph Anza slammed the glass down. A small crack had formed on it, but he didn't care. He was home alone, drinking shot after shot. How he managed not to break anything more than the glass, he didn't know. It was bad, he knew it. But he couldn't help but turn back to it. It was his only escape.

He'd overconsumed alcohol for several days already, and no one but fellow officer Cornelius Fillmore and his brother, Jared, had bothered to check on him. But the two girls were eying him suspiciously, though they never questioned his appearance or his lazier, more distant self. Even Vallejo and O'Farrell noticed his aloofness. He'd always say he was fine, however, and try to move away as fast as he could. He requested desk duty most of the time, because at times, he just couldn't bear to stand.

He gulped down his third glass of scotch. It tasted harsh, but he couldn't stop drinking it. He poured another one, and took a long drink.

"So it's you." said a soft voice. Jared. He didn't leave with everyone else. He turned. Jared appeared... lachrymose? Why would he? Why was he worrying about him, when he had more important matters to fret about? "It's you who's been drinking all these nights."

Jared took the glass from his hands, sighing. "Bro, please stop it. I know you don't want this. I know you have problems. It's difficult to manage, Joseph. But please, don't... _abuse _yourself. I can't bear to see you like this. I just can't."

Joseph was mortified. He couldn't say anything. His brother was never one to take matters very seriously, except when it came to the line of work. This wasn't work. This was his brother he was upset about. He laid a hand on Joseph's shoulder.

"Is it me? Have I done something that affected you personally? Hey. Joe, I didn't mean anything bad with anything. I guess I should be more careful--"

"No, Jared. It's not your fault." he said, turning his head away from Jared. It was different seeing him in such a serious mood. "I... think I'm just stressed."

"Joseph, this is more than stress. You're getting Cs, for Christ's sake." he said, turning his brother's head. Joseph was the most insecure of the three of them. Typical middle child behavior. "And you've requested desk duty the whole week, and when you're not busy doing work, you're sitting at the docks looking wistful. Don't waste your life like this. What's wrong?"

"I don't need your help." he said, coldly. With that, he left and started for his room. Jared grabbed his arm.

"You do." he retorted. Joseph glared at him, and pulled his arm, and hastily made his way to his room. Jared knew better than to bother him any further. He stared at the remaining liquid, and drank the strong liquid. He let the harsh aftertaste linger in his throat. But what should he do? He certainly was not going to tell his parents yet. They were stressed out as it was.

Their mother was in Milan attending a fashion thing he knew about, yet forgot right now, and then his father spent the whole day out working. He returned home around eight at the earliest, and two in the morning at the latest. He couldn't tell Asceline either, since she probably wouldn't know what to do either. It was probably best to leave it at this first.

A few weeks later proved him wrong.

He'd watched Joseph, he really did, but it wasn't enough to stop him.

He found his brother collapsed in his room. His face was pale, eyes glazed, and was barely breathing. Heart pounding, he yelled as loud as he could.

"ASCELINE! GET AN AMBULANCE!" he cried, turning his brother to the side. He checked for signs of consciousness. He grasped Joseph's hand and squeezed it. Joseph responded by doing the same, only weaker. He breathed a sigh of relief.

"Don't worry. We'll get you to a hospital. Just stay awake."

Joseph briefly wondered if it was better to be dead. But somehow, his brother's pleading look altered his subconscious mind's decision. He held on.

Jared impatiently waited for the results of the BAC. Acronym for Blood Alcohol Content. He hoped it was under .30 at the most. He was scared to lose him. Asceline was home, since she had to study for a test. How she was able to manage to study with all this commotion, he didn't know, but he had to admire her for being able to do so.

Finally, after two cups of coffee from the machine down the hall, long heated speeches of self-responsibility, hair pulling instances, self-inflicted pain, and several calls from Joseph's friends and concerned Safety Patrol officers, a doctor appeared, holding a clipboard. He seemed exhausted, probably because he'd been administering and performing a lot of tests that day. This was the same doctor who nearly knocked him over when he entered the hospital.

His eyes widened upon seeing Jared. "Oh, it's you. I, ah... I'm sorry for almost hitting you earlier."

"Apology accepted, sir." he replied, nodding his head. "So what happened?"

He sighed. "As you know, alcohol overdose. BAC was measured as .22. Rather high. I'm surprised one at this age would drink this much. Might I suggest counseling and therapy, Mister... Anza."

He nodded. "We will. Is it all right to see him?"

"I suppose. But he's asleep right now." said the doctor.

"Doesn't matter. I'll stay the night if I have to." he replied, starting for room 703.

"Have his parents been notified?" asked the doctor, stopping him in his tracks.

"Yes. I've asked our sister to tell them." he said.

The doctor nodded, satisfied with the answer, and went back into the room he came from.

He pushed open the door, and saw Joseph, awake, and reading a newspaper. How he got it from the chair, he didn't know, but Joseph was strong. Especially at times you wouldn't expect. He didn't look up, though.

"Hey." he said, sitting down on the chair next to the bed. "Thought you were asleep."

"A minute ago." he said, putting down the paper. There Jared was. Except he looked like he was in bad shape himself. He looked outraged, and Joseph was ready for it.

"Do you realize what you've _done_?" blurted Jared. "Do you know the consequences of your actions? Joseph, you've nearly killed yourself. That could really bring down the family name, and yours. It's not going to look good anywhere. News of this got around faster than wildfire, and no doubt this will get to local news by tomorrow. And worst of all, you gave _me _the scare of my life." he sighed deeply, rubbing his temples. Joseph could only stare ahead of him. He was listening to his brother. He couldn't help it. He couldn't tone out his voice. Honestly, he was more of a father to him than his real father was.

"I told you, and I always am, that you can tell me anything, no matter how ridiculous or outrageous it is. Why couldn't you tell me what was wrong? You can't always keep to yourself, Joseph. I understand that we all have secrets. But when it comes to matters as serious as this, then they need to be revealed. Look at me." he said. Joseph could only oblige. What he saw surprised him. The sight of his own brother crying over him was difficult to bear. He broke down in his brother's arms, hiding nothing of what he'd been feeling these past, torturous weeks.

_Drugs are no means escapes of reality. Drug abuse is considered gluttony, a more specific form of greed. Thus two sins are actually being performed. But, indeed, drugs are certainly ways to forget problems. Problems happen to everyone. And everyone makes mistakes. The only way to solve your problems is to learn from mistakes and take action, not to forget them, because there will be constant reminders of them if they remain unsolved. Think twice before picking up that bottle. _

And an extra. Take the time to read this, too. I hope it will be of good use, perhaps to give a wake-up call.

Why does it take an incident to recognize a problem? Signs constantly show themselves, yet for some reason, it is typical for us humans to ignore these small things, choosing to say that it can always be fixed later, and that we can't do anything about it. As difficult as it is, the smallest of signs should never be ignored. If you're seeing someone troubled, talk to someone about it. It's best to take control of a situation as early as possible, to eliminate the possibility of any catastrophic events. Some people are lucky enough to survive, while some aren't. Help lessen the fatalities. If they resent you for telling others of their problem, it will be temporary, as they soon will realize that what you did was best. They may even see life in a new light, and thank you for it. However, not all people change, and that it's best to satisfy yourself with the fact that you helped save a life. What better deed could you do?


	6. Avarice

**7 Deadly Sins of Joseph Anza**  
_Joseph Anza has been a naughty boy. A collection of fanfics showing the 7 Deadly Capital Sins._

Avarice is the love of material things, to the point where you put aside all other things to get more and more of what you want. But when you love something too much, something else gets neglected.

Oh, and **remember:**

_I do not own Fillmore! and any of its characters. What I'm writing is merely a time passer and a medium of entertainment for the readers. I will not be responsible for people that read content that they are not to read, because I will state directly what things you can expect from the fanfic._

**AVARICE**  
The love of money is the root of all kinds of evil.

Money. Seriously, it can solve so many problems. We all need money. And we want money. Heck, some are so obsessed to get rich that they turn into full-blown workaholics and will buy the cheapest things, reasoning that they're good enough, or that saving money is better. I'd bet you haven't refused money given to you. Yes, you haven't. And, you've committeed the sin of avarice. But we can't help it. There's something about having money that makes you feel good.

But then again, money can also be the source of many problems. Take gambling. Once you've become accustomed to gambling, you'll keep coming back. And if you lose something, you've got to be ready to give a very long explanation to your family.

Which means more work. Work. We work for a living. We work to survive, we work to achieve. And if we achieve, we become successful. And success will bring in money. We're rolling in the greens again. Which is why you'll have to listen, or read, in this case, a story about a boy and his obsession for success.

Joseph Aspen Anza is part of a prominent and well-off family. His father is a lawyer, and his mother is a well-known fashion designer. Currently, he is sixteen years old, a junior at X High School. He's part of the security force in the school, aptly named the Safety Patrol. He holds positions there as a patrol officer, interrogator, bodyguard, and most importantly, the secretary of the force. It was a big responsibility, but he was trying to prove himself worthy of a higher position-- the coveted Commander-in-Chief. It was voted upon, and only available to senior males. His brother, Jared, who held the position two years ago, challenged him to do the same. Even better, he said. And Joseph loved a good challenge.

He was always competitive when it came to things he was interested in. He wanted to be the best in everything he could do, plain and simple. He wanted the best girls, and he got them. He wanted the best physique, he had it. He wasn't too muscular, but he was lean and taut, and towered over others at five-eleven. He wanted good grades, and he had them. He knew he wasn't the smartest, because there were other officers, namely Ingrid Third and Karen Tehama, that were even smarter than he was. So he focused on math and journalism, which were his strongest points.

But now, he had something most other people at school didn't have. He had a job, at the beach, as a lifeguard. People could call him obsessed over security, but he didn't mind, because he really was. He took his cousin's death too seriously, because she had drowned in their backyard pool about a year ago.

Though, the real motive behind his new job was the money. Hard, cold cash. At a rate of forty dollars an hour, it was enough for him to save up for his future Lexus. He had a big allowance of two hundred dollars a week. He barely used half of it most of the time, and had a nice three grand sitting in his savings right now. If he worked ten hours a week, he'd have four hundred dollars more.

He'd had the job for two months already. His shift was two hours every weekday, from five in the after noon to seven in the evening. He'd return home, usually directly to bed or to dinner first, around seven-thirty. He'd kept this up with school, but was slowly losing more weight and losing touch with people.

One day, he decided to check his e-mail. Maybe he'd earned some cash from the online surveys perhaps?

But he was surprised to see an e-mail from Karen. Karen. When did he last see her again? He clicked on it, and was suprised at what he saw.

_Hey._

_You're looking more and more gorgeous by the days. And your bank account's probably growing faster than a snap. Wow. I'm glad to see you succeed. :)  
_

_But Joseph, I don't want to just stay on the sidelines and watch. I miss you. I mean it. I miss those long talks we had before. I miss it when you'd call every morning and every night, no matter how annoying my cell phone is. I miss the times when all we did was just sit beside each other, doing nothing. I miss even the times when you'd mess up my hair! It's been a while, hasn't it? _

_Where are you? Better yet, who are you? I miss the Joseph I knew. Where is he? Can your work really replace me? It hurts to think so, but you know, I find that so easy to believe. It's always work this, work that, my shift starts in twenty minutes... and so on._

_Why won't you call? Why won't you talk to me? It's been so hard to go on without talking or seeing you. In fact, I'm sure the guys down at the beach know you better than I do now. I feel like I don't know you anymore. I really miss you. And I don't want to end this. And I won't. But please, just help me here, if you want this to work out between us. You know I want it to. _

_I'm not asking you to quit your job and spend all your time with me. I understand that you need money, because I'm sure your parents want you to start being independent. Please just don't ignore me. It's breaking my heart. ): I can't take it anymore. I need to hear your voice. I need reassurance that everything's going to be okay. Please. Just a little effort? _

_Love, Karen. _

He closed the e-mail, and didn't bother reading the others. He peered at the mirror, and saw his reflection. Wow. When was the last time he looked at himself?

There he was. He pulled the mirror, and looked into it. He had the sky blue crystal eyes he'd always had, black hair, now sun-streaked, tanner skin, and a more chiseled and almost grown-up face already. Last time he'd checked, he was still a lost teenager, unsure of what he wanted.

Now he got what he wanted. He had money. He always had. But what use is what you want when you don't know its' value?

Karen was valuable. More than money could ever buy. She was right. He was replacing her with his greed.

He shoved it aside, not caring if it had broken on the floor or not, and took his coat, heading where his feet took him. He ran and ran, and reached his destination.

Karen's house. He walked to the backyard, and stared up at Karen's balcony, her favorite place in the entire world. He checked the tree beside the columns, and placed a foot on it. He reached up and climbed, until he got to the balcony. He went up and over the white wood railing, and, mustering up his courage, tapped on the door.

Why did he need courage to talk to her? What was it that made him so nervous to someone he practically had shared his life with? Someone who he'd been friends with since they were children? It only came down to ths: guilt.

He saw her peering through the glass from her bed, and almost gasped at the sight of him. She shoved off the pillow on her lap and set aside the book she was reading, and practically ran to the door.

"Joseph?" she said, looking as if she had just seen the Risen Christ.

He smiled faintly. "I got your e-mail. You're right. I missed you too."

She drew nearer to him, and he enveloped her in a tight embrace. She wrapped her arms around him as well. He felt her shaking, but knew this meant she was crying. And she hardly ever did. He leaned in closer to her ear, whispering.

"Everything's going to be fine."

_It is of human nature to be greedy. We always want the best of everything. But when we do get it, we'd want something better. Though some don't need to work very hard to get what they want, some do. And those that work too hard forget about the simple things and simple joys in life. They only see what they want to see. And in turn, they neglect things that were once important to them. And when it's gone, that's when they realize the weight of loss, and start to wonder why it happened in the first place. Outside, they can refuse that it was their fault. But inside, they know it was them. Are you working? Are you studying too hard? Then take some time off. There are also more important things than studies and work. The people around you-- you see them every day. But one day, they might not be there anymore. So take a little time off to spend it with them, and try not only to think about yourself, but others as well. Sometimes, what you do can mean so little to you, but can mean so much to other people._


	7. Lust

**7 Deadly Sins of Joseph Anza**  
_Joseph Anza has been a naughty boy. A collection of fanfics showing the 7 Deadly Capital Sins._

Final chapter! Thank you for all the reviews. I really appreciate them. So here we go, lust.

If I were to make a series of Seven Deadly Sins for all characters, who do you think I should do next?

Oh, and **remember:**

_I do not own Fillmore! and any of its characters. What I'm writing is merely a time passer and a medium of entertainment for the readers. I will not be responsible for people that read content that they are not to read, because I will state directly what things you can expect from the fanfic._

_Jon McLaughlin owns the song. (;_

**LUST**  
_The more we are filled with thoughts of lust the less we find true romantic love._

Girls. They were everywhere. Many beautiful in their own ways, many intelligent in different areas, many outstanding in their interests... there were just too many things admirable about women. Like how they could survive with another human being living inside of them. And how they could go through bleeding for several days... periods, they were called, if he was right. They have an inner caring side for children, and for the people around them. They could multitask extremely well. They were unafraid to show what they felt.

And they were easily drawn to his charm. The smooth, suave style of charm that only Joseph Anza could master. They easily fell under his spell. And he loved the attention.

But even though he'd been with practically every girl there was, he still felt that something was missing. Sure, he'd kissed and gone past some bases with most of them, but he had yet to fully give himself to anyone. He was on a constant search to find the one he really wanted. So far, he hadn't succeeded.

There were times when he might've gotten up to the third base, but he stopped, because it never felt right.

But seriously, how could he find the right one if he craved lovers? How exactly could he "settle down" with one girl when he could have many? More the merrier, right? It would be hard not to cheat, because the longest relationship he'd ever been in was two months. And God knows how many flings he'd had in those two months.

Where could he find a girl that would love him despite all his faults? Maybe he was destined to be single forever, and die of HIVs or AIDS or something soon. Wait, why're we going to death? He's still alive, _hello_?

It would be impossible to find someone like that. He wanted one person to truly love, but many others that would be just flings to him. One was never enough to satisfy his craving for physical love. He was a guy, but he knew how the female mind worked. Barely any girl would want their man with someone else. Besides, he'd start up arguments. Which he admittedly hated doing.

So, as the senior prom approached, he realized that he only had one more chance to be with someone for a special night. And for a special night, he wanted a special someone. But who could it be? He didn't want the perfect girl. He wanted the girl he'd been looking for. She needn't be the best in everything, because, for him, imperfection was perfection. It made you human.

So he walked. He walked, past the long, stretching corridors of X High School, past all the familiar and unfamiliar faces of the passing students, each casting an admiring glance for the officer they'd always trusted, and for some, hooked up with. He acknowledged each person, giving a curt nod, and quickly analyzing who they were to him.

After ten minutes, he retired to headquarters, disappointed. But who could actually find love by looking? Heck, he hadn't even had a first love! He went inside his office, and fell on the giant leather office chair that had been there since his brother was in high school.

He heard a knock on his door, and in came his very good friend, fellow officer, and fellow graduating senior, Karen Tehama.

"Hey boss." she greeted, entering the doorway. Today, she was wearing a simple pair of jeans and the cashmere sweater he had given to her for Christmas. "We've got the new guys coming in in a while."

He nodded. "Thanks. Can't believe we're going outta here in just a month."

"I know. I'm going to miss this place." she said, longingly gazing at pictures on the walls. "A lot. Well. I'd better get going."

Karen. His first kiss, right? His best friend, his confidante, his closest friend. Those were only some of the things that could describe her. Perhaps she was more. Could she possibly be the one for him? She was always there. He was out there, but whenever he wanted help, she was just there for him. They'd been friends since they were paired in Middle School, and it formed a bond still unbroken. And Lord, she looked so beautiful. Even in the simplest clothes, she stood out from the rest, being the most beautiful in his eyes. Wait, she was his best friend! Why was he thinking like this about her?

All that thinking in a split second. Before he could stop himself, he stopped her from going out.

"Hey, Karen." he said, standing up.

"Yeah?" she replied, turning to him. She saw that he had covered the distance between them in just a blink of an eye. God, was he tall. She was tall herself, standing at an impressive 5'8", but Joseph, oh Joseph, was standing even taller than she was.

"Well, I'd like to ask you something." he said, pulling the door closed. He sighed. When did asking someone out become so hard? He'd done this over a hundred times, but with Karen, it was so hard.

"Um, sure. Ask away." she replied, leaning against the wall.

"Karen..." he started, seating himself on the desk. "The dance. The senior prom. I know it's going to be a special night. I've seen everyone working so hard for it, since it's going to be the last one we're going to be having here."

"Indeed." she said, a wistful look appearing in her eyes. "It's going to be the biggest event of the year for us."

"And for that night, I want everything to be perfect. Whatever the setup, let it be. Whatever the music, let it be. Whatever food, it's fine by me. All I want is one thing." he said.

"What's that?" she asked, her heart racing. Could he ask her to the prom?

"I need you to do a favor." he said, standing up, walking a few steps closer to her. "I want you to ask this girl for me."

Her heart fell, but she controlled herself. So he wasn't. Well. There were always other guys. Joseph was her best friend, anyway. Why should she have feelings like this for him, when clearly he wouldn't return it? He'd always dated different people. But he was very significant to her life. He was her first kiss. Her first taste of a relationship, of two months. Despite the shortness, it was intense and passionate.

"I want you to ask yourself if I can take you there." he said, drawing nearer. "Karen, I want you to be my date. Not only for that night, but for the rest of my life."

Her eyes widened, and her jaw nearly dropped at what he said. For life? Seriously? Was that what was bothering him earlier? Was he thinking about her? Then her agonizing years of waiting, being in the background, were suddenly worth something, as in the end, it came down to him asking her. Her pains were covered by the happiness of being able to finally have to herself the one who she really loved.

Loved. Wow. That was a big word.

"Think about it. I don't want to rush you. I'll wait for you." he said, laying a hand on her shoulder.

She looked up slowly at his waiting eyes. Those beautiful, expressive blue eyes, those like shining diamonds reflecting a clear blue sky. His comforting smile that reassured her even in the worst of hardships. The smooth, pale skin that was pleasing to the touch. The smooth voice, capable of sending her into dreams and calming her nerves. The scent of his hair that was so casually styled, yet was as pleasing as they get. And the feel of his breath on her face sent shivers up her spine. She smiled up at him.

"I've thought about it, Joseph." she replied, and pulled his head down, meeting her lips.

His heart was racing, and he locked the door, in case things got too intense. He pulled her head even closer to his lips, and kissed her like he'd never kissed anyone in his life. He felt sparks in his body, and was unsure of what this was, since he'd never felt it before. Maybe this was his true love. And she was just right in front of him.

The night of the prom came, and finally, it came down to the last dance.

_You're in my arms,  
And all the world is calm,  
The music playing on for only two,_

He took her hands, and led her to the floor. She smiled, allowing herself to be taken to the one place where she never wouldn't get caught on: the dance floor. It was the last dance, so why not? Joseph held her close, his arms wrapped around her, and she did the same. She leaned into his neck, allowing her feet to take her.

_So close together,  
And when I'm with you,  
So close to feeling alive._

He felt her relax in his hold, and he led them around the floor, knowing this was not exactly where Karen wanted to be. It felt so good to hold her. Someone as beautiful as she was deserved something as beautiful and expensive as the necklace he'd given her. Her eyes were more beautiful than ever, her lips perfectly smooth, her face fresh and clear. Her white dress looked perfect on her, and the sandals she wore matched them perfectly. And the diamond necklace he'd gotten her finished off her elegant appearance.

_A life goes by,  
Romantic dreams must die,  
So I bid mine goodbye and never knew,  
So close was waiting, waiting here with you,_

She pulled back, and held his hands, as they moved about the floor, not caring who watched. The world was gone. It was only them. No one existed, no one was there. It was only them that were there, the only ones that mattered.

_And now forever I know,  
All that I wanted to hold you,  
So close._

She twirled around, with more grace than he ever would have imagined. The hair that was piled up high came loose, and her black hair tumbled gracefully down to her shoulders. And he caught her in his arms again.

_So close to reaching that famous happy ending,  
Almost believing this was not pretend,  
And now you're beside me and look how far we've come,  
So far, we are so close._

Holding her close was the only thing that he wanted now. He didn't care if the entire student body was watching him. He was in love, and no one could stop him from doing so. He'd finally found the one he wanted, the one he longed for, the one that he knew could change his life even more than anyone else in the world could.

_How could I face the faceless days,  
If I should lose you now?_

She accepted him for who he was. She accepted him for all his faults and weaknesses. He never wanted to let her go, and he would never want to lose her again. He'd follow her in the same college if he had to. He didn't give a damn to what anyone said, because nothing mattered to him anymore, except that he'd found the love he'd been longing for ever since he'd begun his pursuit.

_We're so close,  
To reaching that famous happy ending,  
And almost believing this was not pretend._

Karen leaned into him, and softly, just enough for them to hear, he sang, in a cool, quiet, comforting voice, the words to the song that was playing, because tonight was theirs. And this was their song. This wasn't pretend. This was real. This wasn't a happy ending. This was the start of a happy eternity.

_Let's go on dreaming for we know we are,  
So close,  
So close,  
And still so far._

**TEN YEARS LATER...**

"Karen, I love you. I love you and always will. Before you, my life lacked the love it craved. It was a pointless search I'd made, because you were right in front of me, yet I was so blind to see. Karen, I may have had others, but the only one I truly love is you. I will repeat this, over and over if I have to, only because I really mean it. My life was not lived until you came along. Why? Because, life cannot be truly lived without love. And that is why I want you to be my wife."

Tearfully, she accepted the ring that he presented to her. She was crying of tears of joy, because she could finally settle down with him after ten years of being together.

"Joseph, I accept your proposition, because I, too truly do love you, and there would be no one else in the world I would rather spend the rest of my life with than you."

_Lust, in my eyes, is something that temporarily fills our need to be satisfied. Lust is wanting more of physical love than emotional love. Sadly, not all lust-driven relationships work out. There are some instances wherein lust turns to love, which could be a good thing. The human's intense needs and wants can never be assuaged completely by temporary fillers. What is needed is permanent. Love is difficult to define, for each has their own definition. Love, for me, is permanent. Love is always there. True love is always being searched, because the human has a need to be loved and to love. No one can live alone. Love can be found in so many ways. And love conquers all._

Thank you very much for reading this. I appreciate all the reviews. Thank you, especially, to BabyBeaver and Queen S of Randomness 016, for the very frequent and uplifting reviews. (;


End file.
